The Internet provides a communication network over which persons can exchange information using a wide variety of different devices. For example, a user may own a smartphone, a mobile tablet, a laptop computer, and a connected TV. As users work, socialize, research, and buy products across different Internet connectable devices, companies will continue to shift focus to reaching users more effectively across their multiple devices. Although a person may own and use different devices to communicate over the Internet, the relationship among different devices and users of the different devices is not readily apparent to outsiders such as companies seeking to reach the person across his or her multiple devices.
A person may use different devices with different device identifiers to communicate over the Internet. A person may communicate anonymously over the Internet without disclosing a personal identifier. User device connections to the Internet may be transitory and dynamic. Devices typically connect to the Internet through a connection point associated with an Internet Protocol (IP) address. User devices may use different network addresses at different times. In the course of communication over the Internet, user device identifying information may be exchanged such as a device identifier or a user identifier. However, the identifying information used during Internet communication by a user using one device may be different from the identifying information used during Internet communication by the same user using a different device. A person may use different IP addresses at different times when communicating over the Internet with different devices. A user may have multiple different email accounts and may participate in use of social media under different pseudonyms. Thus, there is no readily available solution to identify users using different devices accessing the Internet.